Ishqbaaz
by ghulamsarwar41
Summary: The Story is about a Rich Business Family, The Oberoi Family. The Family consists of 2 Brothers & their Wives. The Elder Brother Tej has a Wife Jhanvi They have 3 Children "Omkara, Rudra & Daughter Priyanka". Tej's Younger Brother is Shakti has a Wife, Pinky. They have 1 Son, Shivaay.
1. Ishqbaaz - Chapter 01

**Ishqbaaz Chapter 01**

The Story Chapter starts with Shivaye, Omkara and Rudra doing maha aarti. A fire catches there. Shivaye does not let his brothers to come ahead, and goes to blow off fire, but the guards stop him too. Eight hours before, a girl practices to tell about her Dada ji's birthday. Dadi asks her why can't she say this infront of press. The girl says I fall nervous for everything, and have to take medicines. Dadi says we all have weaknesses, so Lord made us in pairing, when I met your Dada ji at first, I was flying a kite, and he was also flying a kite, we both tangled the kites, next day he reached my house gate by following me, I told him that my Bau ji is angry types, think of this gate as danger sign, next day he came inside the gate, and said I m Ishqbaaz…

The girl kisses Dadi and asks what happened then. Dadi says love teaches life, but both partners should be equal, I wish you also get a nice life partner, and your brothers too. The girl hugs her and asks will you make Dada ji's fav sweet and make video diary for him. Dadi says its 30 years now that he left us. Dadi records a diary and says our elder son Tej is richest man of the country, but you said one who has just money is the poorest man.

Tej Oberoi is shown, with numerous bodyguards. He enters the mansion. The manager says its good, you came before minister. Tej says ministers wait for king, king does not wait for ministers. Dadi tells about her younger son Shakti, who believes in Dharm and Karm.

Shakti does charity and greets pandit. Pandit blesses him. Shakti says I have much money, pray for my family's peace, I m running away since some years. Tej comes there and pandit goes. Tej asks Shakti to forget that matter now. Shakti says we can forget it, but not those who has gone through all that. They stand facing other sides. Dadi says both bahus are also too much, they went to get flowers for aarti. One of the bahu Pinky pours water on herself and says mummy ji is too much to send me to get lotus. She asks her maid to get flowers from the water. Other bahu walks there drinking wine and says bravo Pinky, such drama in getting puja flowers. Pinky asks her to check her out first, you are drinking on maha aarti day. They both have an argument.

Dadi/Kalyani says when bad happens in life, there is something good too, our grandsons, you would have told me to directly have grandchildren, than sons. She tells about Shivaye.

Shivaye reaches the temple. A girl Alka dances there with the kids and looks cheerful. O jaana…..plays….. Shivaye does not see her and goes.

He rings the temple bell and tells pandit that there should be nothing less in puja. He prays. The guard stops Alka saying VIP is inside. She calls Shivaye and asks him why is he showing attitude. She asks pandit how can anyone break line and go. Pandit tells her about big names and world bows down to such rich people. He asks her to go and do rehearsals with kids. She says you pray to Ganpati, can you tell me his surname, no one knows his surname, why is family name so important. Shivaye hears her. She calls him again and asks him does he not care, answer, why did he break the line. Shivaye opens eyes and goes to her. He hits her face with money bundle and says the thing I can pay a price for, I break it. he asks her to distribute sweets and leaves. She looks on stunned.

Tej calls his wife and asks him to call her son if she came to senses, everyone knows the one who does maha aarti will become the heir. His wife asks him to call Omkara himself. Pinky says they want to make Omkara the heir, Shivaye is my son, he is elder, he will become the heir, where is he.

Alka comes to Shivaye….. She breaks the car front mirror with a bat. He gets shocked. She hits his face with the money bundle, and says the thing I can pay for, I also break it. She walks away smiling. Shivaye throws the money and gets angry seeing her. O Jaana…..plays…..

Shivaye gets Pinky's call. She asks him where is he, reach here before maha aarti. She says you are eldest son of this house. He angrily throws and breaks his mobile. Dadi tells about her second grandson Omkara, he became an artist, the statues he makes are sold in crores. Omkara is somewhere in an isolated place and makes a Ganesh idol.

Tej calls him and asks where are you, I told you clearly that you have to reach in maha aarti before your brothers, I want media to see the heir of Oberoi group. Omkara and Tej argue. Tej says you can't change truth that you are my son, stop nonsense, come soon.

Pinky tells Shakti that Tej is planning to make Omkara the heir. Tej tells his wife that he called Omkara. Pinky says I called Shivaye and asked him to come alone, before his brothers. Dadi records this and gets sad. She says your sons are making their sons run as horses run in race.

A girl wearing a short dress asks Pinky about Rudra. Pinky scolds her. Dadi tells about Rudra, who is ahead of Dada ji, he never stops when he is asked not to run after girls. Rudra is shown dancing with some girls in a club. Character dheela hai song…..plays…..

Rudra gets his sister's call. She asks where are you, I called Shivaye, he is unreachable, get Shivaye and Om. He asks her to calm down, be strong. Tej says I hope Omkara comes first. Pinky wishes Shivaye comes first, so that world knows Oberoi's heir.

They hear some sound and see a boat coming. Pinky smiles seeing Shivaye. Omkara and Rudra are along Shivaye. Dadi smiles seeing them united. Bachna aye haseeno….plays….. Dadi says your grandsons have come, are you see this, I wish that they always stay like this, they get love in their life, Ishqbaazi should be equal. Rudra, Omkara and Shivaye reach together. Media takes their pics.


	2. Ishqbaaz - Chapter 02

**Ishqbaaz Chapter 02**

The Chapter starts with Shivaye, Omkara and Rudra reaching together. The media takes their pics. Rudra tells Shivaye that I tried calling you. Omkara asks did you break phone again. Shivaye recalls Anika breaking his car. He says I was angry on phone. Brothers say phone number 78. Rudra asks them why do they beat others when they trouble him, and then they also trouble him. Omkara and Shivaye hold him and say we are brothers, whatever it is, just we will trouble you. They say we are Oberoi and show brotherly concern. They hug.

Dadi smiles seeing them together. They greet her and take her blessings. They surprise Dadi by showing Dada ji's photo. Shivaye says this is grandpa's birthday gift for  
you, grandpa you were the best, I wish I could meet you. Rudra jokes.

Tej goes to Omkara and gets angry. Pinky asks Shivaye why did he get Om along. Tej tells Om that you should have come alone, its race. Om says it's a journey and hands can't be left out. Pinky says I did not ask you to leave their hands, not don't leave your right, you are the heir. Shakti asks Pinky that this family is his dream, don't try to break it.

Pinky says its 15000 crores note for me. Shivaye says I don't care for dreams or notes, I care for the bond with my brothers, stay away. Pinky asks him to understand. Tej asks Jhanvi why does Om not understand us. She says let him be, he is an artist, he stood on his feet. Tej taunts her on her stumbling feet, and asks did you find the truth bitter, but I thought you like bitter things, you are nothing but an irresponsible drunk. Om shouts Mr. Oberoi, I will come in maha aarti when you apologize to my mum. Tej apologizes to Jhanvi. Om goes. Dadi sees her sons and bahus standing away.

Rudra greets a girl, and other girl calls him. He gets stuck. The other girl hugs Rudra and asks why did you wave to Seema. Rudra says she is Chipku types, I told her you are such a cheap girl, who self invited yourself in function. He talks aloud and Seema thinks he is scolding that other girl. He goes to Seema and hugs her, saying I told her I m not interested in you. The other girl thinks Rudra is scolding Seema now. Rudra sends Seema and goes to the other girl. Both the girls make Saturday plans, so Rudra schedules one meet on Sunday.

Anika talks on phone and gets sad as she does not have any surname. Her slipper breaks. Sethi uncle asks her how is she. She says I m fine, where to take order. He says Oberoi estate. She says superstars come there, you should have told me before, shall I go like this with bears, look at my eyebrows, even scooty stopped, don't worry, everything will be perfect.

Pinky gets the lotus flowers from the ghat and tells Dadi that she got flowers by hardwrok. Jhanvi looks on. She catches Pinky's maid Guggi and asks how did your clothes get drenched, did you enter water. Dadi looks on and tells Pinky that you should not lie to whom you trust, the liars are not trusted. She tells Jhanvi that bahus should cover up house's mistakes.

A guard calls Rudra and says I have to show a video to you. Rudra reacts dramatic. The guard asks him to see once. Rudra sees Anika breaking Shivaye's car and recalls Shivaye's words. He says so she is your driver…..

Pinky says I did mistake, and tells Jhanvi that your Sautan is coming. Jhanvi scolds Pinky and goes. Rudra shows the video to Om and Dadi. Om says its first time a girl made Shivaye quiet.

A lady talks to Jhanvi about her new venture. Jhanvi sees her Sautan going to Tej, and says there is nothing mine in this house. Tej talks to his GF about some business problem. Shakti comes and asks Tej till when will we hide truth, its time to reap what we have sown. Tej says thanks, you knew this right, come with me. He drags Shakti away and shows him the guests. Shakti says they are India's biggest businessmen, they are rich and…. Tej says they talk to their conscious every morning and ask them to shut up, remember this, just keep your conscious shut.

Dadi asks who is this girl. Om says whoever it is, she is equal to Shivaye. Rudra says she won't be coming here. Anika reaches there and her slipper breaks again. She removes her helmet. Rudra checks her and widens his eyes to confirm ifs its really her. He tells Dadi that Lord would have heard any prayer today, and asks Dadi to see Anika and Shivam coming from either ways. Shivaye and Anika see each other and stop. O jaana…plays….

Shivaye recalls how she broke his car. Dadi worries. Rudra says real drama is going to start now, why did they get mute, they are not talking. Om says sometimes silence speaks. Dadi asks Om to stop Moghal e azam dialogue and see there. Rudra says I m just lady killer for namesake, but Shivaye will really become lady killer by shooting her. Om says Dadi, you don't think Shivaye will make the girl leave.

Rudra bets with them. Om says lets see who knows Shivaye better. Rudra says come on, and waits for Rudra to get angry. Rudra walks away. They get surprised. Tej tells his GF that Ashok won't be quiet, find out where is he. She goes.

A man tells someone that work will be done, I will pour kerosene on myself and try to burn myself, the lighter will not burn, there will be just smoke, Oberoi will get a shock in maha aarti. Shivaye is on call. Anika is also on call and talks aloud. Shivaye gets disturbed. Shivaye tries telling her that this isn't market. They collide. She says people don't see while talking on phone and just walk. O jaana…plays….. The man asks Shivaye about the curd. Shivaye fires him. He leaves.


	3. Ishqbaaz - Chapter 03

**Ishqbaaz Chapter 03**

The Chapter starts with Rudra asking why is Shivaye not making this girl leave. Dadi says its his weakness. He calls Shivaye and says Dadi is saying she knows our weakness, does she have xray. Om says experience. Shivaye says weakness and me? Dadi says yes, Shivaye's weakness is to be proud of family, he does not fight with that girl, as hatred is also a relation, Shivaye has enmity by first checking the person's family background.

Anika meets Pinku and asks about the party, they would be lying to be rich, there is no superstar here. She asks Pinku how do you know them. Pinku says this is my family and my house's puja. Anika says it means he is your brother. Omkara and Rudra tell about Shivaye and Anika, they had hate chemistry. Shivaye says it won't happen. Dadi says love has process to  
break control, love vehicle does not see red signal. Rudra says when Dadi was daring, we will also be Ishqbaaz.

Shivaye says why is Shivaye's aarti happening, tell Omkara's weakness. Om says I m independent, I m artist, I believe in truth, there is no strength than truth. Dadi says there is no weakness than truth, my dad has gold factory, gold does not shape without mixing, life needs some lie mixed with truth. Om says I can't lie. She says your life partner will add lies. Rudra says I have everything and Maa too, whats my weakness. Dadi says your weakness is you don't see anything, why do you run after girls, what do you see in them. Rudra says how can I tell you what I see. She asks him to see goodness. He says paratha eating girl can't come in my life. She says you all won't know when will love enter your life.

Pinku/Priyanka introduces Anika to Dadi. Dadi recalls the video. Priyanka praises Anika and says she has much esteem, she does three jobs. Dadi says your parents raised you well with good values. Anika gets emotional seeing Dadi loving Priyanka and says Priyanka is lucky to get such loving family.

Minister comes to meet Tej and indirectly taunts of doing favor on him. Tej gets miffed. His GF calms him. Rudra says this girl is brave and asks Om to come. He calls her brave. She says its nothing like that, you can do this too, and assumes he is saying about making rotis. He says I can't, how did you do this. She says you will get habitual if done daily, its my profession. They recall the video and ask what, are you not scared. They see Shivaye. Anika says no. Rudra asks do you do this yourself. She says yes, then shall I keep assistance, once I get belan, I don't see anyone, have this from my hand, you will have fun. Rudra says no thanks, and they leave.

Pandit tells Tej about giving food, clothes and money as Dakshina before maha aarti. Tej does big charity. He throws gold coins. Everyone pick it. Minister too picks the coins. Tej throws more. He asks his GF to see carefully, who is bending infront of whom. His secretary/GF is called Tej's wife by some guest. She clears out that she is Tej's secretary. Jhanvi looks on. They have an argument. Lady asks Jhanvi about Tej's car obsession. Jhanvi taunts the secretary for just being Tej's toy, he dump her in few days. His secretary goes to him and sticks. Jhanvi gets sad.

Pandit says like I said the one who does maha aarti will be the hair, who will do it, Shivaye or Omkara. Shivaye, Omkara and Rudra come together. Om Shanti om….plays…. Dadi smiles seeing them. Pinky and Tej worry. The media stops Priyanka and asks who will do maha aarti, tell me. She gets nervous. Anika sees this and helps her.

Pinky asks Shivaye to do maha aarti. Tej asks Omkara to go ahead, come on. Anika consoles Priyanka and says why is media dying to know who will do maha aarti. Priyanka says world wants to know the business heir of our family, even small thing gets in media, all three brothers stay together, whoever does maha aarti will become the heir, our house will break today. Anika pacifies her. Dadi comes and asks what happened. Anika says don't worry, Priyanka is fine, media got after her.

Pandit says aarti time is passing, who will do aarti. The brothers look on. Shivaye goes ahead and his mum smiles. Tej says I told Omkara to do maha aarti alone, but he does not listen.

Shivaye forwards his hands to Omkara and Rudra. The brothers smile and hold hands. Shakti, Jhanvi and Dadi smile. Pinky hits her head. Dadi says my grandsons are united. The brothers hold the aarti diya together, and do the maha aarti united. Deva shri ganesha….plays…Everyone smile. Dadi wishes they always stay united. Tej's GF informs him about Ashok/man present here.

A man comes there with kerosene container. He calls out Tej and pours kerosene on himself. The brothers continue doing aarti, as they don't see that man. Everyone in the party get shocked seeing the man lighting himself. The man uses the lighter and gets shocked seeing the flame, instead dull spark as per his plan. He drops the lighter and catches fire. Shivaye, Om and Rudra turn and get shocked seeing the man burning.


End file.
